Amores infantiles, vagos recuerdos y sueños problemáticos
by leney-crying
Summary: Somos jovenes y aun no sabemos lo que es realmente el amor, pero conforme a sus experiencias, recuerdos y sueños lograrán saber que lo que los une es muy fuerte y no solo es un amor de niños pequeños four-shot Shikatema
1. PROLOGO

**Ok ok, estuve haciendo esta historia desde hace muchísimo y hasta ahora vengo pensando ¿y si Temari y Shikamaru fueran más jóvenes? :3 se me acaba de ocurrir y bueno, como ya tenía el 1er cap decidí hacerle un prologo chiquito.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**La historia va dedicada a... Mario Toeto del SMT Colombia , saludos de aquí hasta allá :DD**

**Ahora si... A LEER SE HA DICHO**

* * *

**_Prologo_**

Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari, tengo 13 años y... bueno, estoy realmente enamorada de un chico en especial, a pesar de que siempre conviví con hombres, nunca me había fijado realmente en alguno de ellos, pero esta vez si lo había hecho y bueno, no solo es alguien que me guste, sí no alguien que amo y alguien a quien yo le agrado...

Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, tengo casi 12 años y realmente me agrada mucho una chica, tal vez no sea muy linda o... bueno, debo admitirlo, todos dicen que es muy linda, pero yo no me fijo solo en eso, sino en cómo trata a los demás y que no es como cualquier niña, ella es una linda chica, muy muy lista y bastante enérgica, pero, creo que a pesar de que a todos les molesta, lo que realmente amo de ella es su mal carácter...

Una vez me confesé a Shikamaru, el solo me sonrió y me besó, me dijo que el también me quería y mucho, así que decidimos darnos una oportunidad de estar juntos, aun no sabemos que es el amor, pero espero lo averigüemos juntos, aun somos jóvenes, pero estamos seguros de que nos queremos así que lo intentaremos.

Ahora Temari es mi... mi... bueno, somos pareja, pero la verdad es que no estamos realmente preparados como para estar juntos, pero los dos nos queremos mucho o eso me supongo... espero... que logremos ser felices juntos.

Hemos decidido salir un día de estos, supongo que es bueno salir como una pareja, no nos avergonzamos de saber que nos amamos pues nos lo decimos frecuentemente, solo es falta de confianza en lo que realmente nos ocurra como pareja.

La amo y mucho, así que pronto saldremos a una cita, me siento realmente confiado en mí mismo para lo que sea que ocurra, esperemos que esta no sea la primera y la última cita.

Esperemos que esto no sea un sueño que termine en una pesadilla, solo quiero que sea mi realidad de ensueño.

Solo quiero que los dos logremos ser felices por como actuemos como pareja

* * *

**Mátenme por tan horrible prologo jaja**

**La verdad es que no me concentre mucho, solo quería hacer una introducción para decir "estos dos tortolos tienen menos edad que en el anime"**

**Espero les vaya gustando el fic**

**Apenas es el comienzo y les juro que mejora, solo es el prologo que lo arruinó todo**

**Saludos a Todos y bueno, disfruten el siguiente Capitulo :DD**


	2. Amores infantiles

**NOTA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran esto no sería una fanfic) , todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esta fue mi primera fanfic de Shikatema :3 la hice hace ya varios meses y pues apenas la encontré y me gustó como para publicarla.**

**Bueno, esta fic va dedicado a mi cosplayer favorito Mario Toeto del SMT Colombia, espero podamos hablar pronto: DD**

**Bueno, ahora sí: A LEER SE HA DICHO**

* * *

**_Amores infantiles_**

Estábamos los dos en el parque, uno al lado del otro, los dos gritando como unos tontos

-¡TE AMO SABAKU NO TEMARI!- gritaba a lo lejos, a pesar de que yo me encontraba a su lado.

Cometí la tontería de imitarlo, pero que puedo decir, realmente adoro imitar las tonterías de este vago.

-¡TE AMO NARA SHIKAMARU!- grité a lo lejos, el sólo me sonrió.

Me abrazó de lado por la cintura, yo le besé la mejilla, incluso pare él fue raro, ya que acostumbro no ser tan cariñosa con él, a veces incluso suelo ser bastante agresiva.

Después de aquello, lo abrasé fuertemente por el cuello y le robe un beso en los labios, en cuanto terminé coloqué mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé fuertemente. Él cayó sentado en el piso, alzó la cara y me miró enojado, pero queriendo aguantar la risa me dijo:

-¡Me debes un beso aún!-

Me sorprendió que no estuviera enojado conmigo por haberlo tirado al suelo.

-¡Si me alcanzas lo tendrás!- le respondí y al instante corrí con todas mis fuerzas para no ser alcanzada.

El se levantó y me persiguió, me sorprendí de verlo correr tan rápido. Pronto me alcanzó y me jaló del brazo, pero no me iba a dejar vencer tan rápido, así que lo abracé de nuevo por e cuello, pero esta vez me impulsé hacia él, el cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y yo caí sobre él, y al ver que quedé sobre él, me abrazó y me giró hasta quedar encima mío, con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuello y sus rodillas a cada lado de mi inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Poco después me dijo:

-Al fin estamos a mano ¿no?- al decir esto se acostó al lado mío, yo recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru y él posó su mano en mi cabeza.

Al cerrar mis ojos me di cuenta de que... esto no era un sueño, esta era una realidad que vivía, era mi realidad de ensueño en la que vivía feliz haciendo tonterías como las de hoy con quien más quería yo, aunque fuera un amor infantil.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y bueno, no sé qué voy a hacer en el 3er capitulo, ya que aún no tengo nada planeado, pero ya se me ocurrirá**


End file.
